


Happy Family

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: GAIM FAMILY AU, M/M, MAMA!Takatora, PAPA!Ryouma, Siblings!KaitoKoutaMicchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we have here a good specimen of the daily life of the "extended" Kureshima family.</p>
<p>GAIM FAMILY AU WITH PAPA!RYOUMA AND MAMA!TAKATORA and THEIR KIDS (KAITO, KOUTA AND MICCHY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Because of episode 20 I had to write this before I slept.
> 
> Actual Mama!Takatora and Papa!Ryoma. wwwwwww

"Kouta. If you don't come down in 5 minutes, I will just allow the bus to leave." 

A little boy dressed in a bright orange jumper ran down the stairs at breakneck speed as he heard the ultimatum delivered in a deadpanned voice. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." 

"Saying sorry isn't going to keep the bus there." 

"But Mum~ It is only the first day of school. I needed more time to get prepared." 

"And why does that matter? Mitsuzane went to school without problems. Kouta… …A Kureshima needs to be ready for anything." 

Kouta pouted. He had been taken in by the family when he was younger, an orphan on the streets. The Kureshima family was a well-to-do family which Kouta sometimes struggle to match their standards. Takatora mama was dark and solemn, the CEO of a major company that was really important to this city. He hardly smiled or laughed unless when they, the young ones, do something awesome, like winning the national soccer matches (him) and topping the class (micchy). Takatora mama can look really cool when he showers you with praise, Kouta thought. 

But Takatora mama is deadly scary when he is upset or disappointed in you. 

Trying to distract from his lateness, Kouta rebutted, "How about Kaito-nii? I don't see him anywhere around. He is late too." 

"Ryoma brought him to school today. There was something that the school principal needed to ask and I thought he'll be better there. Papa is hopeless with organising all the kids lunch boxes anyway. Furthermore I have a meeting at 9am. Ryoma doesn't and can come in later. You however did not wake up in time to go with them so I am dealing with the consequences of your irresponsible behaviour now."

Kouta hung his head low. Takatora glared at him. "Okay, stop all this useless talk. Get to school now." Kouta sighed and got ready to board the bus. 

"And trash everyone at school during soccer trails today. I know you can do it." 

Kouta smirked, and gave a confident thumbs up. 

No matter what. Mama always trusted them to do their best. 

\-----

Kaito looked out of the car window moodily. He didn't like traveling with Ryoma. Heck, he didn't even want to be part of this family. Stupid social service requirements, he thought. He didn't need such a well to do family. He was fine being on his own. Stupid Kouta. Why couldn't they have lived alone in the orphanage together? 

"You need to lighten up. You'll never get the girls at this rate. Or boys if you prefer."

"Why do you care? I am not interested." 

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. 

"Everyone is interested. It is like a human basal instinct. It differs yes, from one individual to another. But you are a fine specimen waiting for another to arrive and complete what nature requires of you." 

Kaito snorted. He didn't need a parental figure to tell him the birds and the bees. He didn't need two guys in a family to tell him what to do. 

"But first Kaito-kun, you'll need to understand the concept of a family. You are like an experiment rushing into a conclusion. Take some time to make hypothesis other than your own results and test them out. For example, the hypothesis that having a family isn't a bad thing." Ryoma added, looking directly at Kaito through the front view mirror. 

Kaito huffed, and slumped lower at the back. He did admit being in the Kureshima family did make things better for him. He got stronger, both Takatora and Ryoma pushed him, Kouta and Mitsuzane (but Mitsuzane doesn't count because he was actually a real blood Kureshima.) to their limits and Kaito appreciated that. 

"Okay say that I'll believe you just once. How do you then view the concept of a family, Ryoma?" Ryoma tsked. Kaito sulked. "Okay. okay. Ryoma Papa." 

Ryoma smiled and thought for a while. "Well, first the parents should get along like how Takatora and I do, then we must grow the next generation like seeds of a plant. You know. Like how I work with my experiments in the lab." Kaito scoffed, it wasn't anything that he didn't know. 

"….but sometimes it doesn't work out all the time. And sometimes I don't know what goes wrong and the data doesn't match. But that doesn't mean I give up." Ryoma added. "What you want to do with what you have is your choice."

Kaito looked at Ryoma seriously. 

"Maybe I'll give your hypothesis a try then, Papa." 

Ryoma smirked. "I'm sure Kaito-kun will not disappoint." 

Kaito smirked back. 

Reaching the school, both of them got off the car and headed towards the principal's office. When they reached there, the principal informed that only the parent is needed and Kaito was to join his class. Kaito nodded in return and turned to leave, maybe he still could catch Kouta at homeroom together. 

Remembering Ryoma's comment about girls, he added. "Anyway I think I am better than both of you at getting girls. Mai-san already likes me quite a bit." 

"Mai-san? Who is this Mai-san?" Ryoma asked. 

Kaito just waved and went away. 

"I need to do more research…." Ryoma muttered under his breath as he followed the principal into the room. "This is getting interesting. Mama would need to hear about this."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. (NEEDS MORE HAPPY FAMILY GAIM AUs)


End file.
